


实践课程

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 为了开车煞费苦心甚至差点写成纯爱, 医生梁真模, 总之完全是车, 狐狸精（真的）朴帝珉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: 从来没人告诉过他犬科动物的交媾是如此猛烈和持久，梁真模的眼前一阵阵发黑。
Relationships: ILLICIT | Park Je-Min/tobi | Yang Jin-Mo
Kudos: 4





	实践课程

**Author's Note:**

> 团建作业。  
> 我本来想写纯肉的怎么会有这么长的前情，草草草。

梁真模一大清早打开房门的时候，在门口发现了一只雪白的狐狸，叼着一团白里透红的野蔷薇。

为什么是一团呢，因为那堆花很难用一个合适的量词来形容：由很多支被粗暴扯断的藤蔓缠在一起，混杂着不少被撕破的绿叶和还带着牙印的枝蔓，所幸野蔷薇开得灿烂而繁多，就算被粗暴地团成一团也不算难看。雪白的狐狸像寻到宝贝的家养狗狗，叼着这么一团花球，耀武扬威地翘着尾巴站在梁真模家门口。

这种场景寻常人要是看见大约会觉得神奇，而梁真模只是蹲下来，摸了摸狐狸的脑袋。于是白狐狸仰起脑袋发出开心的嘤嘤声，花球滚落在台阶上，狐狸摇摇尾巴变成了个蹲在台阶上仰着头一脸笑意的青年。

“早安，帝珉。”梁真模说，“今天怎么带了花？”

“路上看到的，很好看嘛，哥会喜欢的对不对？”狐狸变成的青年仰着脑袋看他，笑盈盈的，慢慢站起来时视线就从仰视变成平视再变成俯视，拉了他的手。梁真模瑟缩了一下，终究还是没有收回手来，只是把视线移开看着别处，眨了眨眼睛。

“进来吧。”

梁真模的小诊所有狐狸上门来，这个故事还得说回到半年之前。他是个乡野医生，在山脚下开了一家诊所，上门来的顾客除了住在山脚村庄的山民们，就是三不五时把脑袋探进他院子里的各种动物。三月的晚上梁真模接了急诊，骑着他唯一的一匹小矮马翻过个不高的山头，去给山民的妻子接生。回来的时候天降大雨，梁真模就慢慢走，走着走着从路旁树下救了一只不知道从哪儿滚落下来、摔断了腿的小动物。

梁真模从泥泞里把这小动物拎起来的时候，老实说，甚至没太看得出来这是个什么动物。朴帝珉那会儿从峭壁上跌落下来，泥地里打了好几个滚，整只狐就是个泥泞泞湿漉漉的泥团子，睁着一双黑宝石一样亮晶晶的眼睛，也不知道是太累了放弃治疗还是被梁真模的美色迷住了，被拎起来放在马鞍上都没挣扎。梁真模把他捡回了自己的诊所，一顿清理包扎上药，放在水龙头下面冲洗了个干净，才发现这只可怜巴巴湿嗒嗒滴着水的是只很漂亮的白狐狸。

白狐狸就这么被他养了起来，从一开始断了条腿病殃殃的样子到后来打着夹板健步如飞。梁真模给它换药洗澡准备饭吃，看着小狐狸一天天好起来，颇有种养了个儿子的成就感——直到有一天，梁真模一早醒来，发现自己旁边趴了个赤身裸体的狐狸眼少年。

没有像小说里写的那样，被救的狐狸一变成人就要以身相许。朴帝珉说自己是聚合天地灵气变成的狐狸妖怪，山上还有像他这样的狐狸五百多只，说得很神气。梁真模刚从“我儿子莫不是要和我乱伦”的震惊中缓过来，冷眼看着，心想你小子是要威胁我？结果朴帝珉狐狸眼睛眨了眨，忽然软下来，说医生哥哥，我可以跟你学学医术吗？

梁真模被这忽然的请求弄得有点懵逼，心说我救了你还要教你学医，敢情是捡了个祖宗回来。话到嘴边又说不出来，看着朴帝珉漂亮的狐狸眼睛，被蛊惑了一样，自己也忍不住就答应了。

那之后这只漂亮的白狐狸三不五时就跑来找梁真模，有时候带花，有时候带只兔子来，学的其实不过是些简单的包扎伤口和判断病情。朴帝珉对人类的医学和药品都很有兴趣，连梁真模吃饭的时候看的医学纪录片都能跟着看得津津有味，还会踊跃提问各种他看到了而不懂是什么意思的术语，比如眼下。梁真模在他身后关上门，就听见朴帝珉用一种特别天真无邪的语气问：“真模哥，指检是什么？”

梁真模：“……”

他把门合上，摘下眼镜揉了揉额角。“你从哪儿看到的这个词？”

“从你的书上。”朴帝珉说。梁真模想起他在自己的书架上乱翻一气的样子。

“是一种检查方法。”梁真模又把眼镜戴上，尽可能用一种十分学术的语气回答，“就是把手指伸进患者的肛门里，通过按压的方法判断有没有病变，用来检查肛肠科的疾病。”

“把手指伸进去？那不会很痛吗？”

“不会。”梁真模略微思考了一下，自己确实还有不少一次性指套。他拍拍手，把朴帝珉带去了诊室后面的房间。“你可以在我身上试试。我会指导你的。”

诊室后面的房间里只有器具柜子和一张给患者用的床，铺着整齐干净的白床单。时间还早，这个时候才刚刚天亮不久，梁真模走过去把百叶窗的窗叶竖起来，稍微犹豫了一下。

“你先等一下……我去做一下准备。”

朴帝珉就这么被他留在诊室里，梁真模塞给了他一本基础问诊手册，自己就去卫生间了。朴帝珉翘着二郎腿在椅子上翻看这本书，好巧不巧就翻到肛肠指检。

肛门指检的方法是：带好手套后，用食指触摸按压肛门周围……

身后传来卫生间门拉开的声音。朴帝珉放下手里的书转头去看，梁真模光着两条细瘦的腿，下半身干脆没穿衣服了，上半身却还如常地穿着衬衫和外面的白大褂。朴帝珉盯着他漂亮的大腿看了一会儿，意识到自己还是狐狸的时候见到过很多次洗完澡的梁真模赤裸着身子走出来，但这次好像有所不同，梁真模走路的姿势有些别扭，动作也慢了许多。

小狐狸还没意识到这些变化意味着什么，梁真模已经坐到了床沿上，拍拍身边的位置：“过来，帝珉。”

朴帝珉是个听话的好学生，最后瞄了一眼书上写的动作要领才放下，可是当他坐在梁真模旁边，看着梁真模起身跪在床沿上的时候，又开始忍不住心猿意马起来。一个医生是不应该对自己的患者产生绮念的，但是梁真模动作优雅地跪伏下去，毫不在意地翘起屁股，像只伸懒腰的猫。宽松的白大褂遮盖不住他的身材，朴帝珉能清楚地看到他纤细的腰线，曲线一到臀部就微微外扩，形成一个性感诱人的弧度。梁真模有些羞怯一般停顿了一会儿，雪白的臀瓣中间那个微微泛红的小穴一缩一缩的，朴帝珉不想去看可是又忍不住去看。梁真模回头看他，声音平缓而温柔：“试试看。”

朴帝珉脸都涨红了，有些无措，连话都说得磕绊。“书上说要戴指套…？”

“不用，我清理过了，里面很干净。”梁真模耐心地道，朴帝珉看到那个小口收缩着吐出一点透明的粘液，意识到了那是什么——然后他的脸彻底红了。

“手上涂一些润滑再进来，不然会造成疼痛甚至二次伤害。”

朴帝珉依着梁真模说的话一步一步做，手上洒了润滑，没把握好量洒了小半瓶在手上，试探着按压梁真模身下那处柔软的褶皱，小心翼翼地探进去半个手指。出乎意料的，梁真模的身体并没有他想象的那样紧得寸步难行，湿濡的肠壁紧紧吸附着他的手指，像张小嘴一样一缩一缩地吸吮着。朴帝珉像是发现了新奇的玩具一样试探着深入，转动着手指在肠壁上按压，没意识到梁真模的声音已经不稳到带着喘息。

梁真模把额头靠在自己的手腕上，翘着臀打开自己的姿势有些羞耻但确实是正确的动作，朴帝珉在他身后翻书，竟然真的在一丝不苟地照着书上的方式，探入两指节，转动着按压肠壁。他的意识已经开始飘离，可耻地在小狐狸像模像样地给他做指检的时候硬生生被他乱捅的手指插硬了，却还要强撑着装作无事地指导朴帝珉：“肛口附近，看看有没有能感觉到的硬结和肿块。如果没有病变的话，按压这里的时候病人是不应该感觉疼痛的……”

朴帝珉听着他的话，认认真真地把穴口内内外外都按按摸摸了一遍，十分乖巧地报告：“很软很热，好像没有硬结。”

梁真模闭着眼睛笑起来：“因为我很健康……唔！”他的话被朴帝珉的动作打断了，过于有求知欲的小狐狸自作主张，把手指几乎整根插进他后穴里，旋转着按压肠壁，然后发出了惊喜的声音：“这里有硬结…哎真模哥？这里会疼吗？”

梁真模已经不得不咬着自己的手腕让自己别叫出来了。朴帝珉的手指在他的前列腺上戳来戳去，一阵阵令人腿软的快感从尾椎泛起，梁真模意识到自己在变得湿润了，后穴的痉挛也逐渐变得无法控制起来，像是贪求更多一样夹着朴帝珉的手指。朴帝珉把手指抽了出来，若有所思地将手指上的粘液抹在了梁真模白皙的臀瓣上。

“变湿了，真模哥。这说明什么？”

这说明你小子是个混蛋……梁真模咬着自己的手腕发出一声被压抑到极致的呻吟，插进后穴里的手指忽然变成了两根，毫不客气地整根没入，甚至开始模仿着性交的动作抽抽插插，梁真模猝不及防地惊叫出声，朴帝珉已经凑到他耳边。

“我觉得是真模哥在诱惑我。”

那两根手指仍然在孜孜不倦地按压碾蹭敏感点，梁真模想骂他，却被分剪开软嫩穴肉的两根手指折腾得失去语言能力，不自觉地塌了腰去迎合朴帝珉的手指。朴帝珉的声音远了过去，梁真模听见男孩慢条斯理地解开腰带的声音，在心里骂了一声西八，却没有一点反抗的心思——他已经被弄得太痒太馋了，现在急需什么东西捅进来纾解他的欲望，比手指更粗更硬的东西。梁真模感觉得到朴帝珉在用手摩挲他圆润白皙的臀瓣。像是小孩子面对着一道过于可口丰盛的美餐有些无从下口一样，朴帝珉面前的梁真模是一道完全失去了抵抗能力的甜点，又湿又软，甜得几乎要沁出汁水来。

被一寸寸往里贯穿的时候梁真模简直想往前逃离。硕大的龟头无情地碾开他的穴口，褶皱已经被完全撑平了也不足以容纳朴帝珉的性器，就算先前已经被朴帝珉用手指玩弄了很长时间，他的后穴还是被撑出了撕裂般的痛感。但是逃离的动作只做了个起势，还没等梁真模稍微动一动就已经被按在了原地。呻吟变成了喘息和痛咽，可又不是完全的疼痛，梁真模充满渴求地哀鸣着，绷紧的臀瓣被朴帝珉掰开，那硬烫的凶器操得更深。

接下来的事就有些超出梁真模的预期了，从来没人和他说过犬科动物的交媾是如此猛烈和持久。朴帝珉掐着他的腰快速而凶狠地干他，并且像他方才学习的时候一样充满了求知欲和实践欲望，来来回回地调整着角度，务求能把性器顶端正正好好地顶到梁真模的敏感点上。虽然他的努力到最后也没能真正成功，过大的尺寸使得他的阴茎只能一次次擦过敏感点顶到更深的地方，但是梁真模已经成功地快要被他搞疯了。他的腿跪得发僵，下身相连的地方被弄得湿嗒嗒的尽是融化的润滑和淫水，每当他试图叫朴帝珉的名字让他慢点的时候，他身后的狐狸就会用快要顶到他胃里去的力度让他哭叫得更凶。梁真模从来没试过不碰前面就被操到射精，当他开始不自觉地痉挛的时候他忽然意识到这并非不可能的——朴帝珉却还是生龙活虎地动作着，没有一点要射的意思。梁真模意识模糊地想，狐狸性功能这么强的吗？但他没机会继续想下去，因为朴帝珉把他翻了过来，分开双腿又再次插了进去。

第二次被进入的时候梁真模已经精疲力尽了，但还是没法克制过多的刺激从尾椎骨泛上来，他几乎被操得翻了白眼，眼镜早就不知道掉在了哪里，他的眼角是红的目光也是散的，快要被连续的高潮剥夺掉了思想的功能。朴帝珉偏偏在这个时候俯下身来吻他，把他获取氧气的途径堵得严严实实。这太激烈了，这太过了。当朴帝珉终于射在梁真模的身体里时他残存的意识终于松了口气，可是随即他就意识到…朴帝珉正在他身体里成结，即使人类男性的身体根本没有一个生殖腔可以让他的结卡在里面。远远多于人类的精液灌满了梁真模的肚子，他恍惚中觉得自己像一个准备怀孕的女性，这些又多又浓的液体在他身体里堵着，以确保他能够受孕。

朴帝珉在吻他。梁真模的眼角已经被不间断的生理性泪水蛰得刺痛，这小狐狸甚至还伸出舌尖来舔他的眼角。梁真模想揍他，却没有力气，连声音都哑得不成样子。

“我是好学生吗，真模哥？”

“……滚蛋。”


End file.
